mappafandomcom-20200213-history
Zigzag Zorua
Zigzag Zorua is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 2 of Mario and Pals: Plumbing Adventures, and is also the overall 103rd episode of the show. Summary When Zorua accidentally drinks Kamek's zigzag potion, she starts running around in a zigzag pattern. Zigzagoon and the other Pokémon have to cure Zorua before Mario, Luigi and their friends get home. Plot The episode starts with the Poké Pals playing their usual game of hide-and-seek. After Sandile is the last to be found by Chatot, Sandile must now be the seeker, so she starts to count to twenty. Zorua finds a place to hide, and finds Zigzagoon's dog house outside and hides inside it. While overhearing Sandile find Finneon, Zorua notices a potion that looks like orange juice. She drinks it, thinking it is very delicious, and drinks more, until she realizes that she is now walking in a zigzag-like pattern. Sandile then finds Zorua, and asks Zorua why she is walking in a zigzag pattern. Zorua, embarrassed, runs over to Kamek, who advises Zorua to have the rest of the Poké Pals cure her before Mario and his friends come home. Meanwhile, the rest of the Poké Pals notice that Zorua is walking around in a zigzag pattern. Miltank begins to grin at this, to which Sandile angrily reminds her not to laugh and threatens to use the move Earthquake if Miltank does. Miltank responds that she wasn't going to laugh, but Sandile angrily says that she was. Miltank realizes her mistake and apologizes. Quotes Zorua '(to herself): "What's this? Is this orange juice?" (picks up a bottle with an orange substance in it and drinks it) "Mmm, that was delicious. I think I'll drink some more!" (drinks more, but then starts walking in a zigzag pattern) "...uh oh." 'Sandile: "I found you, Zorua!" Zorua: (laughs) "You got me, Sandile." (begins walking again in a zigzag pattern) "Hey, let's find the others." Sandile: "But why are you walking so funny?" Zorua: (becomes very embarrassed) "I don't feel very good right now. Maybe I'll play hide-and-seek later." -- Zorua: "HELP!" (talking fast) "I think I just drank some of Ashley's potion and now it's making me run in a zigzag pattern!" Kamek: "Whoa, slow down there, Zorua! What did you say?" (Zorua lowers her head) Zorua '''(ashamedly): "I drank Ashley's zigzag potion and I thought it was orange juice." '''Kamek: "Wait a minute... that was my zigzag potion! It wasn't Ashley's at all." Zorua: "Are you able to cure me, then? I've been going around in a zigzag pattern ever since I drank it." Kamek: "Sorry! I've got other things to do. Your friends will have to cure you before Mario, Luigi and their pals get home." Zorua '''(worriedly): "But... but what if they don't know how to cu—" '''Kamek: "NO BUTS! I said your friends will cure you." Zorua: (sighs in frustration) "Fine..." (Kamek leaves, but sticks his head out of the door) Kamek: "Remember, tell your friends to cure you before Mario, Luigi and their pals get home!" (leaves) -- (Zorua arrives, walking in a zigzag pattern) Skorupi: "Look, Zorua's back!" Zigzagoon: "But she's walking zigzag." (Miltank grins at seeing Zorua walking) Sandile '(hissing): "Miltank, be quiet and don't laugh or I'll use Earthquake!" 'Miltank: "I wasn't going to la—" Sandile: "Yeah, right! It sure looked like you were going to laugh at Zorua." Miltank: (realizes her mistake, then lowers her head in shame) "Sorry." Trivia Goofs * When Miltank is grinning at Zorua walking, Miltank's eyes are brown instead of blue. Category:Season 2 Episodes (MaPPA)